runescapefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Catherby
Catherby er en by som ligger i kongedømmet Kandarin, øst for Seers' Village og Camelot, og vest for Taverley. Det er en ”fiske-by” der spillere av alle forskjellige nivå samler seg for å fiske. Dette er fordi det er et stort antall fiskesteder(fishing spots) som er av relativt høyt nivå. Beliggenhet thumb|En oversikt over Catherby. Byen ligger i kongedømmet Kandarin, øst for Seers’ Village og Camelot, og vest for Taverley. Den enkleste måten å komme seg hit er ved å bruke Camelot teleport, noe bare spillere med lvl 45 eller høyere i Magic er i stand til. Det er også mulig for spillere å gå fra Taverley og over White Wolf Mountain for å komme til Catherby. Eventuelt kan spillere som har fullført Fishing Contest Questen bruke en undergrunnspassasje som leder under White Wolf Mountain. Hvis en spiller velger å gå over fjellet er det lurt å notere seg at det er level 25 og level 38 White wolf der, samt en level 78 Big wolf, og at de er aggressive mot spillere av lav level. Det er også mulig å reise hit med Charter ship. Hva som finnes her Harry’s Fishing Shop I denne butikken selges alt av fiskeutstyr som kan brukes ved de nærliggende fiskeplassene: * Small net - 40 coins * Fishing rod - 5 coins * Harpoon - 45 coins * Lobster pot - 20 coins * Fishing bait - 3 coins Det er også mulig å selge diverse fisk her. Harry selger deg også et Tiny net for 10 coins. Han selger det bare til spilleren om spilleren har med seg Fishbowl med vann og Seaweed i, og nettet brukes til skaffe seg Pet fish. Hickton’s Archery Emporium thumb|Det utstyret Hickton alltid har på lager. Her kan en spiller kjøpe noe utstyr til Range og Fletching. Det er relativt lavt nivå på ranging utstyret som selges som main stock, men for spillere som har høy level i Fletching er det mulig å få kjøpt Arrowtips fra bronze opp til runite. Hickton er personen en spiller med fletching level 99 må snakke med for å få tak i Fletching cape, som koster 99.000 coins. Arhein Store Byens General Store, som selger det samme som alle andre general stores. Hvis man snakker med Arhein har man også muligheten til å kjøpe maks 40xPineapple og maks 80xSeaweed fra han daglig for 2 coins hver. Farming Det er ett av de stedene hvor det finnes allotment, flower og herb patches sammen med en Farming Shop. Det er et populært sted å trene farming her ettersom det ligger så nærme en bank. I tillegg finnes det et Fruit tree patch som ligger like ved White Wolf Mountain. Annet * Bank – Den ligger relativt nærme fiskeplassen * Candle Shop – Stedet der man kan kjøpe candles * Range – Et populært sted å steke forskjellig fisk som fiskes i denne byen Quest Som starter i byen: * Fishing Contest Som knyttes til byen: * Merlin's Crystal * Family Crest Trivia thumb|Bob og Neite i Hickton’s Archery Emporium. * Bob the Jagex Cat og Neite er ofte å finne i Hickton’s Archery Emporium. * Før de fleste Random events ble fjernet var det ofte en del River trolls her, og uoppmerksomme spillere endte ofte med å miste all fisken sin og eventuelt utstyr.